Tori the Mummy
by Kagu-tsuchi-13
Summary: Hollywood Arts always was home to some rather peculiar characters. So no one was very surprised when a mummy was spotted waddling down the halls.


It was no secret that Hollywood Arts: School of the Performing Arts was home to some rather peculiar persons and things. And because of that, no one was very enthralled when at 12:37 a mummy wobbled down the halls and out the front door.

This was a school for performing arts after all. And anyone, save maybe Cat Valentine, could easily see that it was merely a person wrapped in toilet paper. In fact, had the mummy stopped to converse, most of the students would have said something about how fake looking the costume was and that the person needed to make the bandages look more rotten and withered to really give it that Egyptian feel.

But no one did and the mummy left without so much as a second glance from anyone.

So if no one really cared, what was the point in saying all that. Under normal circumstances, nothing. But that particular mummy happened to be special. And no, it wasn't an ancient Egyptian pharaoh nor auditioning to be in a movie with Dwayne Johnson. It was someone else. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. We have to go back to this morning when it all started.

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" the voice of one Tori Vega asked as she hid behind the front door.

"I don't know what that means, but yes," André replied, the tone of his voice indicating that he was weirded out by his friend's behavior.

"Thanks," she replied as she zipped inside and clung to the wall classic James Bond style.

"Why are you avoiding her anyway? Isn't she still your girlfriend?" André asked, his voice suggesting that he was confused by Tori's behavior.

"Yes, and I kind of did something to piss her off," Tori confessed, keeping her body pressed firmly against the wall.

"Well, good luck with that," he shrugged before walking off; no doubt to avoid being dragged into it and incurring the wraith of Jade West.

Tori sighed, wishing that he would stick around. If nothing else, he could buy her a few seconds while she ran for her life.

Seeing that he wasn't coming back and not seeing her other friends, she clutched her bag firmly and trudged to her first class, turning every few seconds for any possible signs of nose rings or combat boots. Jade was like the police; when you needed either one they were never there, but the second you did something bad, there they were banging on your front door. At least in Jade's case, you didn't have to try to convince your father that you were making spaghetti with really fresh oregano.

On the bright side, she didn't have Sikowitz today, so that was at least an hour and a half that she would be safe from her likely still pissed off girlfriend. With no sign of Jade in sight, she bolted to her destination; never having been so happy for signing up for History of Glee.

* * *

She really liked this class, not only was it fun, but they delved on all the really important issues that concerned Glee and the likes. Right now, they were reading their reports.

"And that is why Rachel will end up with Quinn and Finn can go burn in Hell," the student who looked strangely familiar finished as he set his report on the teacher's desk.

That's right, it was a class for that kind of glee. Not that boring kind that didn't sing upbeat pop songs and have tons of drama and love triangles.

"Thank you, whatever your name is. We will begin our discussion on Harmony: the forgotten character tomorrow," the teacher declared before heading out the door. There was technically still ten minutes left of class, but it's not like anyone would correct him.

Tori waited until the classroom thinned out before grabbing her bag and heading out. No sign of the person she was trying to avoid.

Stopping for a moment, she ran her tongue over her dry lips. She was rather parched, having left her reusable water bottle at home. On the one hand, she could just go straight to her next class, but that would mean having to wait till lunch to quench her thirst.

Not being able to handle that, she made a detour to the vending machines. She repeatedly looked over her shoulder as she fished around in her pockets for the seventy five cents that she needed. Maybe Robbie was on to something when he suggested that she carry money in her bra.

"Darn it, I need a quarter!" she exclaimed, lightly banging her head against the machine.

"Here you go," a gruff voice behind her said as an arm covered by a black sleeve reached out and dropped a coin into the money slot.

"Hey, thanks," Tori said, turning around to properly thank her benefactor. She nearly lost it when she saw who it was.

"Don't mention it," Jade responded, sticking her slender but strong arms against the machine, cutting off any chance that Tori had of escape. "Have you been avoiding me, babe?"

"What? Why would I avoid you?" Tori chuckled nervously, shifting her eyes back and forth as she did.

"I don't know, why would you?" Jade asked, bringing her body so close that they were mere inches apart. Ordinarily, Tori would be highly aroused, had she not been on the verge of pissing her panties.

"Uh, I guess maybe you are upset about something?" Tori suggested. It was practically a rhetorical question. Even the most insignificant of things could anger Jade West, and it was no secret that Victoria usually pissed her off more than Cat's everlasting perkiness or Robbie's deep seethed self-loathing projected through his puppet.

"Oh, what could you have possibly done to upset me?" Jade asked, her voice suggesting that she was highly enjoying the display of power that she had over Tori.

"Well, uh...I guess that you could possibly be upset about last night?" Tori said. Though she had rehearsed what she was going to say to the scorned woman again and again, she still found herself struggling to speak in her presence.

"Why would I be mad, just because you left me hanging when I was all hot and bothered?" Jade responded, her voice eerily calm, though Tori noticed that she clenched her fists as she spoke.

"I can explain," Tori offered, wanting to solve this peacefully, lest she risk her girlfriend cutting off something that she needed.

"You don't need to explain, why don't you make it up to me?" Jade said, winking suggestively as she did.

"Okay, want me to take you out for sushi after school?" Tori asked, completely oblivious to what her girlfriend just suggested.

"No," Jade groaned, her tone indicating that she was highly exasperated. "Meet me in the handicapped bathroom at lunch. Then we can finish what we started last night."

"We aren't allowed in there. We tried already when we attempted to prove that whatever is wrong with Cat constitutes as handicapped," Tori pointed out, recalling that very interesting conversation.

"I got the key," Jade declared.

"Really, how?"

"I got the key," Jade repeated, indicating that she didn't intend to delve further on the subject.

"Okay, but what if someone comes in to use the bathroom?" Tori brought up, not wanting to get caught and risk another Saturday detention or worse get expelled which would mean returning to public school.

"No one goes in there, we could set up a meth lab and get away with it," Jade shrugged, showing her usual disdain for rules and authority.

Tori thought for a moment. She had a point. The only person in the school that was in a wheelchair was Eric Bishop. And he could walk perfectly; only using it because he was convinced that being in one would make him famous like Drake or Kevin McHale; despite everyone pointing out that neither of them were really in a wheelchair nor did they get famous for being in one.

She battled it out in her head. She was scared that they would get caught and face expulsion. However, she was slightly more frightened of her girlfriend than having to go back to learning useless things like math and science.

"Okay," she finally agreed, already regretting her decision.

Jade smiled, leaned in, and gave her a peck on the lips. Tori attempted to deepen the kiss, only for her other half to pull away.

"Save it for lunch," Jade smirked, before turning around and beginning to walk away. She hadn't traveled more than a foot when she stopped. "Oh yeah, don't forget your beverage." Without turning around, she used her foot to hit one of the buttons on the machine, making a can fall out with a loud clanging sound.

Tori watched as her girlfriend walked away, surprised that things went as well as they did. At the very least, she expected Jade to shave off her eyebrows. Shrugging it off, she bent down to retrieve her item."Aww," she sighed as she fished out the can of root beer. "I wanted Dr Paprika."

* * *

Nearly every moment up until the lunch bell rang, Tori sat in constant fear. She was actually more frightened than earlier when she was worrying that she would be spotted by Jade. There was so much to lose from something that could easily wait until after school. She could point this out to Jade, but this was the same girl that once argued for an hour with a recorded message.

She could hardly believe that she was dreading lunch. It had always been her favorite part of the day. Other than Sikowitz's class, it was the only time that all six of the gang were together. Plus, she was rather hungry, only having had a piece of plain toast for breakfast.

Finally it did ring, and while all the other students stampeded off like a pack of dogs at feeding time, Tori found herself dragging her feet as if she was walking to her execution.

She considered dropping by the Asphalt Cafe and getting a taco or burger; a growing girl needs her protein after all. Then decided against it. No doubt, she would run into one of the gang who would tell her about their day and whatever strange thing had happened, as they did every week. That would easily eat up eleven to twenty-two minutes.

And since she didn't want to keep Jade waiting any longer and risk her getting pissed off again, she took off for her destination; not even stopping to buy a pack of peanut butter crackers from the vending machine.

Along the way, she ran into Cat. Worried that Cat's would dissolve into one of her long winded rants, Tori lied and told her that she had a flesh eating virus that was highly contagious. Cat did the Cat thing and ran screaming.

Tori hated lying, especially to one of her closest friends, but didn't want to have to stop and hear about whatever it was that Cat's brother had done.

One of these days she really wanted to meet this guy and see if he was really as eccentric as Cat made him out to be. For a while, she was convinced that he was just a figment of Cat's imagination. Had it not been for a video that she saw on the Slap of Cat trying to tell Jade a knock knock joke, she still would believe that.

* * *

Tori gasped for breath as she slammed the door shut and collapsed on the ground. She had ran halfway across the school and up several flights of stairs. It was rather ironic that a bathroom for people that couldn't walk was in such a hard to reach location.

"Whew," she sighed as she caught her breath and kicked her shoes off. She was sweating slightly and her already noticeable cheeks were even rosier than usual thanks to the intense cardio that she had unwillingly done.

As she picked herself up, she saw that Jade had already arrived, not a bead sweat on her pale and succulent skin. She silently wondered how the woman who once claimed that she was allergic to exercise could possibly have beaten her here.

"About time you got here, I was afraid I was going to have to start without you," Jade declared, her body leaning against the sink.

"I was afraid I was being followed, I had to tell Cat that I have a flesh eating virus," Tori sighed as her chest continued to pound. She didn't know if it was from fright or the fact that she was terribly out of shape.

"You need to loosen up," Jade shrugged, having turned around to check her makeup. "You are always so tight. I mean I can barely fit two fingers in your-."

"Jade!" Tori interrupted, her voice raising slightly. "Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

"This coming from the girl that gave me a rimjob last week," Jade scoffed as she finished fixing her hair and readjusting her shirt so that her cleavage was more visible.

Tori blushed at that. She was curious and it was their four month anniversary; it was only right to celebrate. Finally picking her body up, she started looking around. "This place is nice, much nicer than the girl's room," she marveled as she took in the sights.

"Yeah, but unless you are going to take a leak, I think that we should get started," Jade said as she made her way over and pressed her curves up against Tori's more skinny frame.

"Okay," Tori smiled as she embraced her girlfriend and their lips met. They stayed in that position for a few moments before breaking apart, both with grins on their faces.

Before Tori could do anything else, she found her body being forcibly pushed backwards. The next thing she knew, she could feel cold stone pressed against her neck.

"Jade!" she gasped, just as a hand made it's way up her shirt and began gracing her lightly muscled abdominals.

"Hmm," Jade murmured in response as her very eager hand creeped up, finding it's way underneath the cup of Tori's bra.

"I thought I was going to make it up to you?" Tori questioned, just before her nipple was pinched, making her omit a high pitched shriek.

"Oh believe me, you are definitely going to make it up to me," Jade said, a devious smile plastered on her face.

Tori wanted further clarification but never got a chance to speak; the next thing she knew her arms were being raised and her shirt was yanked over her head in one very swift, slightly painful motion.

"That was in my way," Jade declared, dropping the article of clothing to the ground, her hands immediately beginning to roam again.

Tori could only stand there, arms still held up, while her girlfriend ran her hands up and down her torso, one finally finding the clasp of her bra and unhooking it with a single motion.

"This was in my way as well," Jade grinned, holding up the brassiere in front of Tori's face, making her blush.

Tori shivered, the slight chill in the air hit her very sensitive nipples.

Jade didn't immediately pounce on her, instead she took Tori's shirt and folded it up and set it on the ground, followed by placing her bra on top. Tori looked down, slightly confused as to why Jade was doing that when there was a topless girl standing in front of her.

She never got an answer or even a chance to ask; without warning her girlfriend shoved her against the wall again. She stood frozen, partly in fear, partly in excitement, wondering what was coming next. She got her answer almost instantly when Jade, still crouched down, started planting kisses up and down her long torso.

Tori giggled profoundly as Jade continued at it, finding and hitting all of her most sensitive spots before moving up to her perk breasts. Without missing a beat, Jade attacked them, her tongue gracing over the areola followed by lightly flicking the nipple with her tongue.

"Ja...aaaade," Tori moaned, utilizing almost all of her strength to keep her skinny legs from collapsing.

"That's me," Jade chuckled as she traced small circles on Tori's abdomen, stopping just above the hem of her jeans.

"Jade," she groaned, knowing fully well her girlfriend was messing with her. It always drove her crazy; no doubt the reason Jade continued to do it.

"You need something?" Jade asked, dipping her fingers lightly into the hem of Tori's jeans, though still far from the intended target.

"Jade, please."

"Alright, since you said please," she responded, just before she plunged her hand into Tori's jeans, making the girl in question cry out.

Tori couldn't muster up a coherent thought, much less sentence as Jade's eager hand explored the content of her jeans. Though, as great as it felt, it became apparent that the article of clothing was hindering what Jade could do.

Jade seemed to realize this as well, and without warning, Tori found her jeans being pulled down her skinny legs, stopping at her ankles.

Grinning, she raised her legs up one at a time while Jade eagerly tugged the garment off, her socks following suit.

There she stood, clad only in her blue panties with the white ruffles and the little bow in front; while her girlfriend was still fully dressed. This was definitely outside the norm. Ordinarily, Jade was usually naked before Tori even got a chance to remove a sock.

"Isn't this a nice sight," Jade said once she had risen back up, running her hand once over Tori's stomach and once against her left cheek.

"Ye..ah," Tori responded, blushing slightly at the turn of events that had unfolded.

Within seconds, her lips were reunited with Jade's, and Tori found an eager tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. It was easy to see that her girlfriend's dominant side had came out, not that she was complaining or anything.

The tongue battling continued, until without warning, Jade broke them apart and shoved Tori against the wall again. Tori was starting to worry that if this kept up there would be a permanent marking of her backside etched into the wall.

"You like that, babe?" Jade whispered huskily, her ragged breath lightly beating against Tori's ear.

"Mhmm," Tori muttered, just as a hand creeped into her panties, forcing herself to bite her lip to keep from yelling out.

Jade did all her usual tricks: lightly gracing over her opening, making small circles on her clit, rubbing up against her most sensitive areas with her knuckles; all this without ever entering her.

"Something wrong?" Jade asked mockingly as her middle finger (her favorite for more reasons that one) glided over Tori's increasingly moist opening.

Tori muttered out something inaudible; she could never speak by this point.

Seemingly realizing this, Jade pulled her hand out and took hold of the final piece of clothing that decorated Tori and gently pulled it down to her ankles.

Tori willingly stepped out of it; assuming that Jade would start ravishing her; only instead to find her folding her clothes and neatly stacking them in a pile for some reason.

Tori was a bit surprised by that. When they had their sleepovers, Jade just tossed their clothes wherever. In fact, the only time that she had ever seen Jade clean her room was when she was looking for the bag of weed that she hid.

"Spread 'em," Jade ordered, having quickly turned back around to face Tori, now speaking in a Drill Sargent like voice.

Obeying, more-so out of arousal than fear, Tori eagerly spread her legs to give her girlfriend easy access for what was to come.

Jade wasted no time, quickly plunging herself in between Tori's legs and going wild, her very eager tongue exploring over Tori's privates.

"Fu..fu," Tori grunted as her girlfriend found her most sensitive part. "Fuck!"

Jade turned her head up a bit without stopping what she was doing, Tori meeting her gaze, a small blush on her face. She had never been one for swearing; though the word she uttered was rather appropriate given their activity of choice.

Jade never let up; Tori finding it more and more difficult just to keep herself standing. Jade was very skilled with her tongue, and she knew from experience that Jade could easily get her off using just it.

Tori found herself close; then nothing. Jade had stopped all together. Opening her eyes in confusion, she looked to see Jade standing in front of her, an indifferent look on her face.

She was about to question why she stopped, when she found herself against the wall yet again and a familiar tongue demanding entrance; something she happily complied to; also noting that she could taste her own juices on her girlfriend's tongue.

"You like that?" Jade asked softly, having broken them apart and breathing lightly on her neck.

"Mhhm," Tori muttered, still struggling to keep herself standing.

"Then you will like this even better," Jade said, plunging her index finger into her without so much as a warning.

Tori quickly bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out in exctacy as Jade thrust in and out rapidly, easily keeping up the pace without missing a beat.

"Say my name," Jade spoke up, her face covered in sweat as she kept at it, now using her thumb to lightly flick Tori's clit.

"Ja..Ja..," Tori struggled to cohere, her own body also lightly drenched in sweat as she struggled to stand. "Jade!"

As if using it as motivation, Jade sharply pulled out and then plunged two fingers into Tori's now drenched sex, going so fast Tori wouldn't have been surprised if her landing strip caught fire.

Tori was forced to lean on Jade's shoulders as her girlfriend sped up her pace; she knew she was close and no doubt Jade could as well.

"Jade, I'm gonna..," Tori whispered, just as she released all over her fingers.

Tori kept her eyes closed as her chest continued to pound. All the nervousness and awkwardness having long left. She felt good and not just because of what had gone down. It was very reassuring to know that Jade wasn't angry with her and that she could go about the rest of the day without hiding.

She slowly began to come down from her sex high, still highly content. As she opened her eyes, she was about to give her girlfriend another kiss and make plans for after school only to spot something. What was Jade doing at the door? And why was she holding her clothes and shoes? She might have been a bit woozy, but she knew she wasn't so out of it that she couldn't tell that her girlfriend was up to something.

"Jade! What are you doing?" she cried out, trying to move forward, but finding that her legs weren't cooperating.

"No one leaves Jade West hanging," she declared, clutching Tori's clothes as if they were the Holy Grail. Just as she was about to leave, she cocked her head about 50 degrees southwest. "I told you you were going to make it up to me."

Before Tori could muster up a response, Jade was gone, Tori's clothes having left with her.

She could only stand there, not knowing what to make of the situation. Maybe this was just one of Jade's twisted pranks. At any moment, she would walk back in here and let Tori redress so they could go about the rest of the day.

One minute turned into two, which became five, which became ten, all with no signs of Jade returning. So much for that theory.

With no girlfriend or clothes to cover up her indecency, she began to assess the situation using logic. Now logically speaking, there was no way in Hell that she could go out there in her current state.

She then started examining her options. She used her right arm to cover her chest and her left one to cover her...lower area. The only problem with that was she didn't have any more arms to cover her backside, and no matter how little of it there was, she wasn't about to expose it to half the school.

Maybe there was something in here that she could cover herself up with, like paper towels. She looked over by the sink, but saw none, only a hot air dryer; no doubt a result of that stupid going green campaign. Ironically, she had been on the committee to replace the paper towels with hot air dryers.

There had to be something else. She desperately looked around. This was a lot like that episode of Friends were Chandler got tricked into wearing panties and was left stuck in a stall. As she recalled, he got out of it by walking out with the stall door.

That sure wouldn't work for her. For one, she could barely do ten reps with her mom's hand crushers, she seriously doubted she could pull a door off it's hinges.

But on the subject, it did give her an idea. Toilet paper.

It seemed gross, but it wasn't like it was used. In fact, upon examining under the sink, she found several still wrapped rolls of 2-ply; much better than the 1-ply in the regular bathrooms.

She weighed it out in her head. Jade certainly wasn't coming back and the longer she stayed in here the better her chance of someone coming in and spotting her in her indecent state. And as she would rather be beheaded than have someone other than her girlfriend and gynecologist see her scrawny, naked body, she quickly got to work.

It was a careful process. She made sure to not wrap it too lose so that it would come undone, but at the same time, made sure that it wasn't wrapped too tight and risk breaking.

By the time that she was done, there was no way to tell that she had nothing on underneath all the layers of bathroom tissue. She took extra special precaution when wrapping the breast and butt area.

Now all she had to do was get out of here. She hoped to make a dash, but with the confinement that she was in, she found that she was forced to waddle, much like a real mummy.

Slowly sauntering her way out the door, she began her very slow journey to outside; where she hoped her girlfriend would be, lest she be forced to waddle all the way home.

As she slowly moved down the halls, she thought for sure that someone would stop her or say something. Much to her surprise, no one paid her more than a glance. If there was ever a time that she was thankful that she went to a performing arts school it was now.

* * *

And thus, we are back to where we began, However, our story doesn't end there.

* * *

"Ahh!" Jade sighed as she leaned against her SUV, deeply inhaling from the cigarette that she lit. She was feeling chipper and not just because she had nicotine and deadly chemicals flowing through her body.

She wondered how Tori would get herself out of her little situation. No doubt, she couldn't sing her way out of this mess.

As she took another drag from her cigarette, she thought back to yesterday. She had been so excited, having just gotten a brand new Chevy Suburban. It was the perfect vehicle for her. Not only was it huge, allowing her to terrorize smaller vehicles, but it also had plenty of cargo space. The salesman had even informed her that she could haul three dead bodies at the same time.

She had wanted to 'break it in' so to speak; naturally with her girlfriend. Tori however refused, claiming that it would be uncomfortable.

Jade had been disappointed. Everyone knew that it was a rite of passage to get down and dirty when you bought a new vehicle. Sure, she could just rub one out in the backseat, but it wasn't the same as fucking your girlfriend's brains out.

Despite that, she still invited Tori over for their regular sex night, to which Tori happily accepted.

She had pulled out all the stops, candles, soft music, wine coolers (the only alcohol Tori would touch), and most of all, worn her favorite garter that showed off her amazing rack.

Once Tori showed up, Trina having chauffeured, Jade wanted to get right to it, having been extra horny, a byproduct from having a new vehicle. Though much to her disappointment, Tori wanted to watch T.V. first, since it was Animation Domination night.

Jade couldn't believe it. Why would anyone want to watch cartoons instead of having sex, unless it was King of the Hill.

Tori argued that they could have sex afterwords, Animation Domination was only from 7:30 to 10 and it was hard to catch reruns.

Jade reluctantly waited, still in her garter while they sat there through over two hours of mediocre shows, some that had been on the air way too long. Though Jade tried her damnedest to make Tori turn away, doing everything from kissing her neck, to sliding her hand up and down Tori's leg, even going as far as to pull her garter down to expose more cleavage. Yet, none that could tear her girlfriend away from the redundant storytelling and recycled jokes.

The second it went off, Jade dragged her upstairs and practically ripped her clothes off and got right to it. It had been incredible. Tori had been very complaint while she worked her tongue and fingers in perfect harmony to Tori's movements.

Then came Jade's turn. She had rolled over on her back, her garter having long been discarded, waiting for her girlfriend to mount her and rock her world. Only for the worst possible thing in the world to happen. Trina called.

Jade had demanded that she let it go to voice mail, but Tori refused, claiming that it could be an emergency. Leaving her to wait even further while the two Vega sisters chatted.

Then Tori had to go and drop the bombshell that Trina was outside and she had to leave right away.

Jade was appalled! She tried to get Tori to reconsider while Tori hopped around redressing. Despite her pleas, Tori wouldn't hear of it, claiming that she would get in trouble for breaking curfew.

Jade had found herself practically on the verge of begging, something very un-Jade like. She was too damn horny, and giving Tori two orgasms had only served to add more fuel to the fire.

Tori shrugged it off, claiming that they could pick up where they left off tomorrow and gave her a small peck on the lips before heading to the door. That wasn't good enough for Jade, and on the verge of losing it, followed after her using a towel to cover herself.

Just as she was about to leave, Jade gave her a deathly stare. It was the look that let little Victoria know that she was going to regret leaving Jade Alicia West all hot and bothered; Tori only giving a small gulp as a response.

Later after returning to her room and pleasuring herself, since she was still horny, she spent the rest of night contemplating possible revenges against Tori. Her first thought was to withhold sex, but didn't want to punish herself. Finally, just before dozing off, it came to her.

A few times, she considered calling it off and letting Tori live with the guilt. But remembering one of her favorite stories, The Cask of Amontillado, reminded her that it is important to conduct complex and elaborate revenges over insignificant things.

It still made her feel good knowing that she taught her girlfriend a valuable lesson. If you are going to fuck with Jade West it better be with your fingers otherwise you will get it.

As she rose up to stretch, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It looked like a...was that a mummy waddling down the steps? She took a closer look. It was a mummy! Either the school was doing a play based on the Scorpion King or Tori wrapped herself in toilet paper to cover up her indecency. And given how poorly made that costume was, Jade assumed that it was the latter.

She had to hand it to Tori, she found a way out, and she didn't even have to belt out a show stopping number.

Taking one last drag of her cigarette, she tossed the cancer stick on the ground and crushed it with her boot. She was already going to get chewed out for what she did; no need to also get a lecture about how she was inhaling poison.

Eventually, the mummy made it's way over to her. Jade did her best to act like she was unaware that it was her girlfriend underneath the many layers of bathroom tissue.

"Excuse me, Egypt is about eighty thousand miles that way," Jade snickered as she lifted her body up, kicking the cigarette butt underneath her vehicle as she did.

"Very funny," the voice of Tori responded as she pulled some of the toilet paper out of her face to un-obstruct her view. "What's the big idea?"

"Uh, let me think: create more jobs to help rebuild the economy, encourage healthy eating and daily exercise to combat the war on obesity and heart disease, make a full electric vehicle that can go for more than forty miles without having to be recharged? Stop me if I am close," Jade said, enjoying this way more than she should be.

"You know what I mean!" Tori exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled by the toilet paper.

"Oh, you mean earlier, when I left you the same way you left me last night," Jade said, sticking her finger to her chin as if she was making a scientific evaluation.

"Jade," Tori started as she tore away the mask of toilet paper on her face, "I had to go. I felt bad, really bad. If I could go back to yesterday and do it all over I would."

Jade looked at her girlfriend, checking her facial expressions for sincerity. It looked like she truly meant it and she didn't really want to hold a grudge; mostly because it would mean no sexy time tonight.

"Alright, I believe you," Jade said, before proceeding to brush her fingers against Tori's cheeks. She sure did love those cheeks.

Tori smiled in response, making Jade feel good, much more so than she cared to admit, just before their lips met for a quick kiss.

"So can I have my clothes back?" Tori asked once they had broken apart, twinkling her eyelashes as she did.

Jade was about to open up the access panel on her SUV when an idea occurred to her. "Nope," she declared, her evil grin reappearing on her face.

"What!?" Tori gasped. "But I thought-."

"Oh, I do forgive you, but it doesn't change the fact that I still haven't gotten mine."

"Are you saying that I have to...you know if I want my clothes back?" Tori asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

"That or you can wear your lovely suit some more. Just better hope it doesn't rain," Jade stated, leaning in close as she did.

Tori didn't respond; she stood petrified, almost like a real mummy. Jade was highly amused. She had never imagined that things would have turned out as well as they did.

"Can we make it quick?" Tori finally asked, her voice and gestures indicating that she was against this, not that it had ever stopped Jade in the past.

"Can't promise that, babe," Jade responded, unable to hide her giddiness as she unlocked the trunk and allowed her girlfriend to climb in. She had already tested the back and knew that two people could move around semi-comfortably; which was good as she thrashed around a lot.

As she was climbing in herself, she couldn't help but smile. Not only was she going to get the fucking that she both wanted and needed, but she was also going to get to break in her new vehicle at the same time. Holding petty grudges truly does pay off.

* * *

And that is the not very interesting story of how on April 16th, 2012 a mummy was seen walking down the halls of Hollywood Arts.

The moral? Stay as far away from Hollywood Arts as you can; those people are crazy!


End file.
